Wild Girls
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Quatro amigas... E um jeans viajante! SQN Quatro meninas sonhadoras que fazem sucesso no mundo da música vão encarar o último ano do colegial, sujeito a intrigas, músicas novas e romances.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Girls

**Sinopse: **Quatro amigas... E um jeans viajante! SQN

Quatro meninas sonhadoras que fazem sucesso no mundo da música vão encarar o último ano do colegial, sujeito a intrigas, músicas novas e romances.

**Notas: **Essa fic eu ia fazer de um jeito, maaaaaas desse que esotu pensando vai sair legal, acho, iria se chamar Lady's Stars, mas esse outro nome é mais elas! MUHAHAHAHAHA

MarianaThamiris, sua beta, de outras fic's, lindona, LEIA as outras fic's querida! Tu sumiste! O.o

Enfim, vocês vão entender a fic ao longo dela! Mas, qualquer coisa, perguntem!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence e as músicas da fic também não, mas o nome delas me pertence SIM! E a ideia também! U.U

**... **

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely  
Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa  
Ireon motnan nal yongseohae_

_I'm sorry ige neowa naui story  
Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa  
Ne gyeote isseodo_

_Baby, eu sinto muito, mesmo quando estou com você, eu estou sozinha_

_Eu devo estar em deficiência no amor_

_Por favor, perdoe essa pessoa horrível que eu sou_

_Sinto muito, esta é a minha e sua história_

_Eu não devo ser digna dessa coisa chamada amor_

_Mesmo quando estou ao seu lado_

Era isso que uma garota de longas madeixas castanhas escrevia em seu caderno de músicas enquanto estava no carro com suas amigas de banda rumando para a Inglaterra, seu país natal.

Hermione Granger fazia muito sucesso por suas letras românticas e algumas vezes animadas, o que não era o caso desta que compunha no momento.

A garota foi dispersa de seus devaneios por sua amiga e companheira de grupo Gina.

- Mione! Acorda! – Gina gritou assustando um pouco o motorista do veículo em que estavam.

- O que foi Ginny? – inquiriu a castanha atordoada.

- Você ta ai toda concentrada! Qual é a letra dessa vez? – inquiriu uma de cabelos platinados. Luna.

- Espero que não seja uma letra deprê! Precisamos de letras animadas! – disse a asiática de cabelos pretos cumpridos. Cho.

- O que há de errado com músicas calmas meninas? – Hermione inquiriu, fechando seu caderno e o apoiando ao seu lado, entre ela e Luna.

- Nada, mas você é a que mais compõe! Não sai nada sexy ou animado daí não? – inquiriu Gina do banco da frente apontando pra cabeça de Hermione.

- Parem de implicar com ela meninas! – disse Luna, a amigável que defendia a todas. – deixem a mente dela livre e escrevam as sexy's vocês! – ela falou sorrindo depois. Recebendo um olhar fuzilador de Gina. A ruiva era a mais esquentada do quarteto e gostava de dançar, cantar coisas lentas não era com ela.

- Olha dessa vez tenho que concordar com a Luna! – pronunciou-se Cho.

- Certo meninas! – Gina bufou logo depois.

- Bem, saindo desse assunto polêmico nessa banda, - iniciou Cho. – alguém pode tentar me convencer de que James Potter estava certo?! Por que não me leve a mal, mas esse cara da gravadora é meio nóia, vocês não acham não?

- Que isso Cho! – espantou-se Hermione.

- Ah Mione, por um lado Cho tem razão! Ele nem é nosso empresário pra sugerir isso! – disse Luna.

- Eu achoq eu vai ser bacana nosso último ano no colegial! Não poderíamos passar por esse ano com aulas particulares, aff, muito chato! – disse Gina, enquanto fazia algo no celular.

- Pode até ser que seja legal, mas imagina o assédio que saco, eu quero estudar e não ser paparicada! – falou Luna.

- Nisso você tem razão! – concordou Chang.

- O que importa meninas é que as Wild Girls estão chegando em Londres e vão arrasar, não importa onde ou como for! – exclamou Hermione com um grande sorriso. As outras sorriram cumpleces e iniciaram uma sessão de risos.


	2. Futuros Compromissos

**Cap2. Futuros Compromissos **

**...**

Não demorou muito para o carro estacionar em frente do prédio da sede da gravadora. As garotas desceram do carro e subiram até a cobertura onde se encontrariam com sua empresária e o presidente da gravadora.

- Estou animada sabem, músicas novas, ahhh esse ano será ótimo! – falava Cho entusiasmada, na verdade ela e Luna eram conhecidas por serem as fofas do grupo, elas faziam os passos mais elaborados, enquanto Hermione era a que escrevia as letras de mais sucesso e dançava sensualmente junto com Gina, que era a sexy do grupo.

Então temos uma divisão assim: Cho, a que dança bem e ajuda com músicas em outras línguas.

Hermione, a letrista do grupo, mesmo que a música seja de uma das outras passa por ela, e ela também dança muito bem, devido aos anos de Ballet que fez, antes da banda.

Luna, a fofa do grupo, sabe aquela que usa roupas fofinhas e tem a voz fininha, mas também tem seu lado sexy.

Gina, é a sexy do grupo sempre usa roupas ousadas, até fora dos palcos, e ela que monta a maioria dos figurinos.

- Mãe! – gritou Gina correndo na direção da mãe que esperava, não só ela como as outras perto do elevador.

- Filhota! – gritou Molly em resposta abraçando fortemente a filha.

- Hey, Molly! – cumprimentaram as outras meninas. Molly era empresária delas, e além de mãe de Gina, era meio mãe das outras também.

- Olá meninas! Como foi de viagem até aqui? – ela quis saber.

- Muito bem! – disse Hermione.

- Ótimo! Bem, o Sr. Potter quer dar uma palavrinha com vocês, afinal as Wild Girls dão a ele o maior lucro, pelo menos nos últimos dois anos. – a ruiva mais velha disse caminhando até o elevador.

Não tardou e elas entraram na sala do magnata do mundo da música James Potter, embora não cantasse, ele tinha talento pra financiar pessoas que o faziam.

- Bom dia minhas Wild's! – ele exclamou se levantando de sua pomposa cadeira e indo cumprimentar as garotas.

- Bom dia Sr. P! – cumprimentou Gina, ela era a que tinha mais intimidade com todos daquela empresa, pois sua mãe trabalhava ali muito antes dela se tornar famosa. E conhecia os Potter's há muito tempo também.

- E ai como foi de viagem meninas?! – o homem quis saber.

- Muito bom! A Mione até começou a compor! – disse Luna sorridente.

- Ótimo Hermione! Mais uma pras paradas de sucesso! – ele exclamou satisfeito. – olha, eu espero que esse ano seja ótimo pra todos nós, afinal, vocês vão cursar o último ano do colegial, mas também vão fazer uns shows e aparições em programas!

- Esperamos o mesmo! – disse Cho.

- As aulas ne vocês começam amanhã e deixei que Molly comprasse tudo que vocês precisavam! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Vamos indo então meninas, vocês precisam descansar, nessa noite terão uma apresentação só para alguns aqui mesmo num andar da gravadora. – Molly disse guiando as meninas pra fora da sala.

- Nossa mãe já? – inquiriu perplexa Gina.

- Não reclame! São só umas dez músicas pra alguns amigos e pessoas que vão investir em vocês!

- DEZ MÚSICAS?! – inquiriu Cho. – muito pouco! Meninas precisamos escolher repertório! - As outras logo concordaram e foram pra mansão Weasley, onde ficariam durante esse ano, junto com os outros integrantes da família Weasley, alguns que até faziam parte da banda.


	3. Wild's Em Ação

**Cap3. Wild's em ação! **

**... **

As meninas estavam animadas com a apresentação de logo mais à noite.

Foram pra casa onde ficariam que era a casa de Gina e de sua família.

- Ainda não escolhemos todo o repertório meninas! – exclamou Cho, ao sair do carro de Molly, junto com as outras meninas.

- Nem começamos! Só discutimos da gravadora até aqui! – falou Hermione, saindo do carro.

- Olha, eu tenho uma ideia! – exclamou Gina. – por que não deixamos Luna e Hermione escolherem as músicas, já que vocês duas compõe a maioria delas!

- Ótima ideia! – exclamou Cho. – escolham meio a meio! Metade sexy, metade fofinha ou triste sei lá!

- Nada de músicas tristes! Talvez só uma que comece mais ou menos e anime depois! – disse Luna, enquanto caminhavam até a porta da enorme casa.

- Okay! Eu e Luna faremos a lista e mostramos pra vocês em meia hora, assim dá tempo de irmos três horas mais cedo e ensaiarmos! O que acham? – sugeriu Mione alegremente enquanto entrava junto com as outras na mansão.

- Você é perfeita Mione! – exclamou Ginny.

As garotas subiram pra seus quartos e Luna e Hermione foram pra sala de estar escolher as músicas!

- O que você acha de Go Away? – inquiriu a loira, com seu notebook em mãos, olhando algumas músicas mais baixadas no iTues.

- Pode ser! Mas, poderíamos iniciar com I'm The Best! – sugeriu a morena.

- Okay! Então temos I'm the Best e depois Go Away! Poderíamos continuar com La La Land!

- Sim! Ai viria... Run Devil Run! – falou a morena.

- Duas que não podemos deixar de colocar são Top Secret e This is Me! São umas das mais baixadas no iTunes!

- Temos quantas músicas?

- Seis! – falou a loirinha.

- Ótimo! Temos que ter Magic, Love you Like a Love Song, Gee e pra terminar... Scream! Ou Way Back into love! Mas, é melhor deixar Scream, Way back tem que ter casais se não, não terá graça! – falou Hermione pensativa.

- Então ficamos assim: Iniciamos com "I'm The Best", depois temos "Go Away", ainda na vibe da animação prosseguimos com "La La Land". – falou Luna.

- Ai com uma pegada mais sexy, rumamos pra "Run Devil Run", depois na pegada fofa mas sexy temos "Top Secret", seguia de "Gee" com seu jeitinho fofo! – falava Hermione, acompanhando a amiga, que olhava algumas coisas em seu notebook.

- Ai, temos uma coisa alternativa com "Magic" e "Love You Like a Love Song", logo após algo mais agudo como "This is Me" e por último, mas não menos importante vem "Scream"! – exclamou uma Luna extremamente sorridente. Ela adorava organizar repertório, ainda mais com Hermione que entendia oq eu ela pensava.

- Perfeito! – disse Hermione, as meninas foram interrompidas por Molly entrando na sala e dizendo que estava na hora do almoço.

Depois de tal refeição as Wild Girls foram descansar para uma apresentação bastante animada que fariam mais à noite!

**...**

- Vamos Ginevra! Você só tem que escolher roupas pro Show não pra uma vida! – gritava Molly, tentando apressar a filha que não saia do camarim. Enquanto as outras só se olhavam nos espelhos ali perto.

- Mãe! Não é só um show! Vamos estar na presença de Cedric! Simplesmente o cantor mais sexy da atualidade! Tenho que estar no mínimo apresentável!

- Larga de ser superficial Ginny! – gritou Luna apressada, como uma típica Inglesa, a loira não suportava atrasos.

- Esperem! – gritou de volta a ruiva.

Molly arrancou a filha do camarim, Gina tinha serios problemas pra se arrumar!

E o show já iria começar!

As luzes do grande salão de festas da gravadora Potter se apagaram, e os presentes sabiam que as Wild Girls, grupo de maior sucesso da empresa, iriam entrar em cena e arrasar, como sempre faziam!

(Hermione)

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Je je jeil jal laga_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_Oh my God!_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_A a a melhor_

_BEAT_

_Bam Ratatata Tatatatata_

_BEAT!_

_Bam Ratatata Tatatatata_

_BEAT!_

_Bam Ratatata Tatatatata_

_BEAT!_

_Bam Ratatata Tatatatata_

_Oh meu Deus_

(Luna)

_Nuga bwado naega jom jug-yeojujanh-a_

_Alright_

_Duljjaegalamyeon i mom-i seoleobjanh-a_

_Alright_

_Qualquer um que olhe pra mim pode ver que sou do tipo matadora_

_Certo_

_Eu nunca fico em segundo lugar_

_Certo_

(Cho)

_Neon dwileul ttalaojiman_

_Nan apman bogo jiljuhae_

_Nega anj-eun teibeul wileul ttwieodanyeo_

_I don't care_

_Você até tenta me seguir_

_Mas eu sempre corro na frente_

_Eu pulo em cima da mesa que você está sentado_

_Eu não ligo_

(Hermione)

_Geondeulimyeon gamdang moshae_

_I'm hot hot hot hot fire_

_Dwijib-eojigi jeon-e_

_Jebal nuga nal jom mallyeo_

_Se você me tocar não vai conseguir aguentar_

_Sou quente, quente, quente, quente, fogo_

_Antes que eu acabe destruindo algo_

_Alguém por favor, me pare_

(Gina)

_Osjang-eul yeol-eo gajang_

_Sangkeumhan os-eul geolchigo_

_Geoul-e bichin nae eolgul-eul_

_Kkomkkomhi salpigo_

_Jigeum-eun yeodeolb si_

_Yagsogsigan-eun yeodeolb si ban_

_Dodohan geol-eum-eulo naseon i bam_

_Eu abro meu armário e_

_Coloco minha roupa mais nova_

_E olho cuidadosamente_

_Meu reflexo no espelho_

_Agora são 8_

_Eu deveria me encontrar as 8:30_

_Hoje à noite eu saio com passos confiantes_

(Hermione)

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Je je jeil jal laga_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_A a a melhor_

(Gina)

_Naega bwado naega jom kkeutnaejujanh-a_

_Alright_

_Nega nalado i mom-i buleobjanh-a_

_Alright_

_Qualquer um que olho pra mim pode ver que eu sou um tipo de fabulosa_

_Certo_

_Mesmo se você fosse eu, ainda teria inveja desse corpo_

_Certo_

(Luna)

_Namjadeul-eun nal dol-abogo_

_Yeojadeul-eun ttalahae_

_Naega anj-eun i jalileul_

_Maeil neombwa pigonhae_

_Os garotos estão se virando pra me ver_

_As garotas estão me seguindo_

_Sendo sempre observada sob o holofote_

_Todo dia é cansativo._

(Cho)

_Seonsu-incheog pomman jabneun_

_Eolibeolihan playa_

_Neon balam ppajin taieocheoleom_

_Bogi johge chayeo_

_Fingindo ser uma atleta, esse esnobe_

_Jogador desajeitado_

_Como se você fosse um pneu furado_

_Eu vou te jogar fora para todos verem._

(Hermione)

_Eotteon bigyodo nan geobuhae_

_Igeon gyeomsonhan yaegi_

_Gachileul nonhajamyeon nan_

_Billion dollar baby_

_Mwol jjom aneun salamdeul-eun_

_Da al-aseo al-abwa_

_Amuna jabgo mul-eobwa_

_Nuga jeil jal naga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Naega jeil jal laga_

_Je je jeil jal laga_

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal laga? (hey!)_

_No no no no na na na na_

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal laga?(hey!)_

_No no no no na na na na_

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal laga? (hey!)_

_No no no no na na na na_

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal laga? (hey!)_

_No no no no na na na na_

_Eu me recuso a ser comparada_

_Estou falando sério_

_Se formos sobre o meu valor, eu sou_

_Um bilhão de dólares, querido_

_As pessoas que entendem das coisas_

_Elas sabem disso_

_Pegue qualquer uma e pergunte_

_Quem é a melhor?_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_Eu sou a melhor_

_A a a melhor_

_Quem? Você é melhor que eu?_

_Não não não não, na na na na_

_Quem? Você é melhor que eu?_

_Não não não não, na na na na_

_Quem? Você é melhor que eu?_

_Não não não não, na na na na_

_Quem? Você é melhor que eu?_

_Não não não não, na na na na_

(Todas)

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_BEAT_

_Bam ratatata tatatatata_

_Oh my God!_

A primeira música terminou com todos a aplaudirem de pé as meninas, porém ainda tinham nove músicas pra serem cantadas e tocadas e elas aconteceram, é claro.

**... **

Algum tempo depois do término do show asa garotas tinham trocado de roupa e estavam indo aproveitar a noite, enquanto um DJ, tocava algumas de suas músicas.

- Foi mesmo fabuloso meninas! Já querem muitos produtos com a marca Wild Girls na frente! Fabuloso! – exclamou o Sr. Potter enquanto vinha de encontro com as garotas, que mesmo depois de quase uma hora de apresentação, não se encontravam cansadas.

- Isso é ótimo! – disse Cho, sempre animada pra comerciais e campanhas em geral.

- Se não se importam eu preciso de ar fresco e comida! – disse Luna com seu jeitinho fofo de sempre.

- Idem! – exclamou a ruiva.

E a noite só estava começando...

**Notas: **

Bem, eu coloquei pelo menos a primeira música só pra dar um impacto!

Logo elas cantaram mais! Vejam o vídeo no You Tube ou no Kboing mesmo! Digo que essa música I'm The Best vicia okay?!

E aqui a lista das músicas e de quem canta na "vida real", lembrando que esses cantores ou bandas existem na fanfic, eles serão mencionados, mas eles só não tem essas músicas okay?

I'm The Best – 2NE1

Go Away – 2NE1

La La Land – Demi Lovato

Run Devil Run – Girls' Generation

Top Secret – Girls' Generation

Gee – Girls' Generation

Magic – Selena Gomez

Love U Like a Love Song – Selena Gomez

This is Me – Demi Lovato

Scream – 2NE1

PS: não se enganem pelo meu gosto musical, estou tendo ajuda da minha amiga viciada em Disney pra fazer essa fic! Menos na parte das mina Coreana, ai sou eu e meu estilo sou Rockeira mas as mina Coreana bate um Rap legal!


	4. Can't Nobody

**Cap4. Can't Nobody**

As garotas estavam se divertindo bastante na festa, com exceção de Hermione, a apresentação que estavam fazendo estava tão boa, que ela não queria mais parar!

Era assim, ela amava tanto compor, dançar e cantar que não queria mais parar, mas ela já tinha tocado no assunto com Gina e a ruiva mais que concordou no plano maluco de Hermione.

- Boa noite meninas! – cumprimentou um garoto de cabelos castanhos se aproximando da mesa das estrelas da noite.

- Cedric Diggory! – exclamou Cho. – é um prazer rever você! – a asiática o cumprimentou alegre.

- Como assim rever? Vocês já se esbarraram por ai? – inquiriu Luna.

- Pois é! Quando vocês vieram aqui há mais ou menos um ano eu vi Gina e Cho no shopping e as cumprimentei, mas foi coisa de minutos! – ele esclareceu sentando-se perto de Cho.

- Então quer dizer que foi rápido hein? – inquiriu Hermione maliciosamente, sendo seguida pelo riso escandaloso de Gina, as duas tinham meio que bebido além da conta, elas ficavam fazendo piadinhas, mas ainda eram sociáveis.

- Olha o que você ta dizendo Mione! – repreendeu Gina, ainda sorrindo.

- Você queria dizer isso! Largue de ser falsa Weasley! – Hermione disse.

- Mas, você quem disse! – rebateu a ruiva.

Em outra mesa três lindos garotos observavam os movimentos das Wild's ao longe, mas bem ligados.

- Sua irmã ta muito gostosa hoje Rony! – falou Draco o mais mulherengo do grupo.

- Eu só não pego por que é sua irmã! – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, mais conhecido com Harry Potter, filho primogênito do poderoso James Potter.

- Eu que tenho que dizer sobre a minha irmã! Quem diria que a menina ficaria bonita! – brincou Ron. Os outros garotos riram.

- Tive uma ótima ideia! – exclamou Draco.

- Manda! – falaram Harry e Ron em uníssono.

- Por que não vamos lá na mesa delas, o Cedrico é nosso brother, vai liberar as minas pra gente! – falou Draco já se levantando.

- Ah não! – exclamou uma Weasley nada feliz com seu irmão e corja sentando-se na _SUA _mesa. – o que querem aqui?

- Nossa mana! Não posso nem cumprimentar minha irmã talentosa e as amigas gostosas dela!

- Gostosas que não são pro seu bico Weasley novo! – falou Hermione rolando os olhos e bufando.

- Eu gostei da brava! – falou Harry malicioso.

- Ainda bem que a brava tem namorado! – falou Luna.

- Tem?! – inquiriu Harry curioso.

- Claro! Eu! – exclamou Draco rindo como um louco.

Foi a vez de Gina rolar os olhos.

- Quero cantar! – exclamou Cho.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Hermione recebendo um sorriso de Gina.

- Vamos Wild's sessão extra! – exclamou Luna sorrindo sapeca e caminhando até o DJ e pedindo pra colocar a batida de "Can't Nobody", uma música do primeiro disco delas, que fez bastante sucesso.

- Bem, galera que ficou, vamos animar com as Wild's ao som de Can't Nobody! – exclamou o DJ, enquanto alguns outros jovens iam pra perto do palco, arrumarem um espaço pra ver as meninas e dançar a música, que já sabiam ser contagiante.

As garotas pegaram os microfones e foram pro palco recebendo aplausos dos presentes.

(Hermione)

_Galmankeum gagaetji_

_Oneulbamdo gilgaetji_

_Boonwigi tagaetji_

_Joljol ddara ol taeji_

_Nan cham bappeun geol_

_I welcome you to my world_

_*Wild Girls _

_Vou o mais longe possível_

_Vai ser outra noite longa_

_Vou com os outros_

_Você provavelmente vem junto_

_Eu sou uma garota ocupada_

_Seja bem vindo ao meu mundo_

_*Garotas Selvagens _

_Areumdaoon Seoul city_

_Shikkeuro-oon eumaksori_

_Kkaman noon galsaekmeori_

_Ddara hagin too slow_

_Taedoneun hwakshilhagae_

_Jashingam haneul hyanghae_

_Bbeonbbeon dangdanghagae_

_Wonhanda haedo_

_Can't touch this_

_Noonbicheun jjirit jjirit_

_Shimjangeul beat it beat it_

_Kotnorae ladi dadi_

_Choomchuneun body body_

_Heungbooneun no no_

_Ja here we go go_

_Sesangeul geokkuro_

_Dwijipeonoeul show show_

_Linda cidade de Seoul_

_A música alta_

_Olhos pretos, cabelos escuros_

_Você está seguindo muito devagar_

_Com uma confiança afirmadora_

_Sua confiança está chegando ao céu_

_Mesmo se você disser sem vergonha e dignamente_

_Que me quer_

_Você não pode tocar nisso_

_Seu olhar faz cócegas, cócegas_

_Faz meu coração bater, bater_

_Cantarolanto ladi ladi_

_Dançando corpo, corpo_

_Agitação não, não_

_Agora nós estamos indo, indo_

_Nós vamos virar o mundo ao avesso_

_E ao contrário show, show_

(Gina)

_Cause I'm so bad bad_

_But I'm so good good_

_Yeah, I'm so bad bad_

_And I'm so hood hood (x2)_

_É que eu sou tão má, má_

_Mas sou tão boa, boa_

_Sim, sou tão má, má_

_E eu sou tão mano, mano_

(Luna)

_Can't nobody hold us down_

_Nal mumchuryeo hajima_

_Modu michil ddaekkaji_

_Da jichil ddaekkaji tonight_

_Can't nobody hold us down_

_Ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Não tente me parar_

_Até que todos nós fiquemos loucos_

_Até que todos nós nos cansemos hoje à noite_

_Ninguém pode nos segurar_

(Cho)

_Can't nobody. can't nobody hold us down_

_Gal ddaekkaji gal ddaekkaji gasseo nan_

_Can't nobody. can't nobody hold us down_

_Cause we keep rockin,' we rock rockin', yeah_

_Ninguém pode, ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Eu fui o mais longe, mais longe possível_

_Ninguém pode, ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Porque nos continuamos agitando, nós agitamos agitando, yeah_

(Hermione)

_Api kkamkkamhaedo dalryeoga_

_Neega makado nan ddoolgoga_

_Deo faster jom deo faster_

_Nooneul gamabwa, nopi nalaollabwa_

_Chuleopseo geugae maeryukin geol_

_Geop eopseo nae jeolmeumin geol_

_Manggajim ddawin eopseo_

_Imi beolsseo game over_

_Jungshin eopsi michija_

_Right now, I don't give a fuck_

_Bolryumeul deo kiweora_

_Sesangeul kkaeooja_

_Mesmo que não dê pra ver nada, continue correndo_

_Se você ficar me segurar eu vou me soltar e continuar_

_Mais rápido, um pouco mais rápido_

_Feche seus olhos, voe alto_

_Eu sou infantil, esse é meu charme_

_Eu não tenho medo, essa é minha juventude_

_Nada está sendo estragado_

_Agora já é game over_

_Perca a cabeça e enlouqueça_

_No momento eu estou pouco me -_

_Aumente o volume_

_Acorde o mundo_

(Gina)

_Cause I'm so bad bad_

_But I'm so good good_

_Yeah, I'm so bad bad_

_And I'm so hood hood (x2)_

_É que eu sou tão má, má_

_Mas sou tão boa, boa_

_Sim, sou tão má, má_

_E eu sou tão mano, mano_

(Luna)

_Can't nobody hold us down_

_Nal mumchuryeo hajima_

_Modu michil ddaekkaji_

_Da jichil ddaekkaji tonight_

_Can't nobody hold us down_

_Ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Não tente me parar_

_Até que todos nós fiquemos loucos_

_Até que todos nós nos cansemos hoje à noite_

_Ninguém pode nos segurar_

(Cho)

_Can't nobody. can't nobody hold us down_

_Gal ddaekkaji gal ddaekkaji gasseo nan_

_Can't nobody. can't nobody hold us down_

_Cause we keep rockin,' we rock rockin', yeah_

_Ninguém pode, ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Eu fui o mais longe, mais longe possível_

_Ninguém pode, ninguém pode nos segurar_

_Porque nos continuamos agitando, nós agitamos agitando, yeah_

(Todas)

_Let's rock_

_Just take it to the top_

_Ain't never gonna stop_

_Now all I wanna do is make you rock_

_Just take it to the top_

_Ain't never gonna stop_

_Now make em say nananana (x2)_

_Vamos agitar_

_Vá até o topo_

_Nunca vai parar_

_Tudo que eu quero agora é te agitar_

_Vá até o topo_

_Nunca vai parar_

_Faça eles dizerem nananana_

_Nananana_

_Nanananana_

Com o final da música mais aplausos. E pedidos de bis, que as meninas, pelo cansaço, não concederam.

- Foi realmente legal! – exclamava Luna ainda em êxtase.

- "Let's rock

Just take to the top

Ain't never gonna stop!" – dizia Gina com as mãos pra cima, como se ainda estivesse no palco.

- ARRASARAM MENINAS! – gritou Credrico da mês, enquanto falava algo com os garotos.

- Preciso de um banho URGENTEMENTE! – dizia Cho, olhando pra sua roupa suada.

- Somos duas! – disse Hermione repetindo em si a ação da amiga de fios negros.

- Somos três! – falou Luna.

- Ah somos as Wild's e ninguém pode quando estamos no palco! – disse Gina e as outras meninas soltaram um "YEAH" – mano você bebeu? – inquiriu a ruiva.

- Ahhhhh agora eu sou seu irmão né?! – falou indignado o ruivo.

- Quieto! Preciso de carona pra casa! – a ruiva reclamou.

- Posso levar vocês! Eu não bebi! – ofereceu-se Cedric.

- Você não bebeu?! Me engana vai! – falou Luna com desconfiança.

- Eu não bebo! Faz mal pra voz! Pelo menos é o que meu agente diz! Fora que beber não é legal, pelo menos eu não curto! – o moreno disse convicto.

- Vamos todas então? – inquiriu Cho.

- Não! – falou Hermione! Eu disse lá no Camarim que seria a última a sair, além do mais, temos um motorista! Ou alguém bebeu tanto que se esqueceu!

- É mesmo! – lembrou-se Gina.

- Então, vamos logo que eu preciso de banho e cama! – disse Cho.

- Ahhhh gente! – reclamou Hermione. – eu quero ficar mais, podemos cantar as músicas de Karaokê!

- Vamos Mione! – dizia Luna puxando a amiga até a saída.

Assim, meio carregadas, meio forçadas, mas felizes as Wild's deixaram o prédio da gravadora Potter.

**Notas: **Música Can't Nobody - 2NE1


	5. Lonely

**Cap5. Lonely**

**...**

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

- O que está fazendo Mione? – inquiriu um dos gêmeos Weasley, aproximando-se de Hermione.

- Só escrevendo o refrão dessa nova música, ela é um pouco triste, mas acho que vai fazer sucesso! – a morena disse.

- Nossa é bem pra baixo! – falou George dando uma olhadela na tela no notebook da morena.

- Eu sei, mas só sai isso da minha cabeça, mas sabe qual o problema? Não consigo encontrar um inicio pra ela, só fiz a ponte e o refrão.

- E isso te deixa frustrada! – ele disse já sabendo do que falava.

- Você não tem ideia!

- Se você quiser posso te ajudar Mione! – o ruivo disse sorrindo, ele considerava muito Hermione e adorava ajudar a garota, tanto que na letra de Gee ele a ajudou, palpitando sobre a repetição do estribilho. George além de ser amigo de Hermione, junto com seu irmão, Fred eram DJ's das Wild's. Muitas músicas delas eram em ritmo de balada, então, não seriam só instrumentos comuns, assim os gêmeos entraram nessa de música eletrônica.

- Eu agradeceria, mas eu quero fazer essa música sozinha... Apesar de ser meio deprê, eu juro que não é como me sinto! – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Vou deixar você trabalhar então querida! – ele disse se levantando da cadeira a beira da piscina e saindo daquela ala da casa.

Hermione sorrira pra ele, e o garoto a conhecia muito bem pra saber que a morena passava por um momento difícil.

Embora as vezes animada, Hermione sofrera muito na infância com a separação de seus pais e o abandono de sua mãe logo depois, isso provocou na menina váriso distúrbios físicos e psicológicos, até que seu psicólogo sugeriu poesia, música como válvula de escape, assim, surgiu uma letrista incrível e cheia de vida!

Porém isso não fazia o coração da castanha ser menos atormentado, ela tentava esquecer e até mesmo se entrosar, mas ela sempre teria essa magoa dentro de si. Isso trazia ótimas letras para as garotas, mas muitos tormentos a nossa vocal e isso não era nada bom.

**... **

- George disse que estava escrevendo lá na piscina, que bom! Espero que eu possa dançar muito com essa música nova. – falava Ron, enquanto a menina tirava algumas notas no violão, dessa vez na sala de estar, anotava tudo em seu caderno de composições.

- Dessa vez não, dance as antigas, essa será mais light! Por isso o violão! – a castanha respondeu dando um sorriso fraco.

- Entendo... – ele falou meio desapontado. – animada?! Daqui a uma semana começa o último ano! O que vai fazer depois do colegial?

- Cantar.

- Eu pretendo fazer algo haver com movimentos, talvez... Educação Física o que acha? – o ruivo inquiriu e não recebeu resposta.

- Legal.

- Já vi que você não ta pra falar hoje, então, eu vou subir, daqui a pouco o Harry chega, pode dizer que estou na sala de jogos?

- Vai lá.

- Valeu Mione! – ele agradeceu saindo dali a mil pra outra porta daquele andar, onde a sala de jogos se encontrava.

Finalmente Hermione terminou com as notas e a letra, inspirada pegou o violão, e como a música não exigia introdução logo iniciou a canção.

_Jigeum naega haneun yaegi  
Neol apeuge halji molla  
Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya_

_Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal  
Modu teullin mareun aniya  
Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae_

_Neomu chakhan neonde neon geudaeroinde Oh_

_I don't know I don't know  
Naega wae ireoneunji_

_Geutorok saranghaenneunde neon yeogi inneunde Oh_

_I don't know  
Ije nal chatgo sipeo_

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely  
Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa  
Ireon motnan nal yongseohae_

_I'm sorry ige neowa naui story  
Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa  
Ne gyeote isseodo_

_As palavras que eu estou dizendo agora_

_Eu não sei se irão te machucar_

_Elas provavelmente farão você me odiar para sempre_

_Você, dizendo que eu não sou a mesma como eu costumava ser_

_Não é completamente falso_

_Isso me mudou, é completamente estranho para mim_

_Você é tão gentil, esse é o jeito que você é, mas, oh_

_Eu não sei, eu não sei_

_Porque eu sou assim_

_Nós estávamos tão apaixonados e você está aqui agora, mas, Oh_

_Eu não sei_

_Eu quero me encontrar agora_

_Baby, eu sinto muito, mesmo quando estou com você, eu estou sozinha_

_Eu devo estar em deficiência no amor_

_Por favor, perdoe essa pessoa horrível que eu sou_

_Sinto muito, esta é a minha e sua história_

_Eu não devo ser digna dessa coisa chamada amor_

_Mesmo quando estou ao seu lado _

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Nega jalmotan ge anya  
Naega isanghan geoya  
Imi orae jeonbuteo nan junbi haenna bwa ibyeoreul_

_Jeongmal jalhaejugo sipeonneunde  
Hapil sarang apeseoneun wae  
Ireoke haneobsi jagajigo oerounji_

_Neomu chakhan neonde neon geudaeroinde Oh_

_I don't know I don't know  
Naega wae ireoneunji_

_Geutorok saranghaenneunde neon yeogi inneunde Oh_

_I don't know  
Ije nal chatgo sipeo_

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely  
Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa  
Ireon motnan nal yongseohae  
I'm sorry ige neowa naui story  
Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa  
Ne gyeote isseodo_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Cuz I'm just another girl  
I bami werowo nan  
Deoneun gyeondil su eobseo good bye  
Cuz I'm just another girl  
Neomuna werowo  
Jigeum ne gyeote isseodo baby I'm so lonely_

_Você não fez nada de errado_

_Eu sou a única estranha_

_Parece que eu já fui preparada há muito tempo, para o nosso rompimento_

_Eu realmente queria te tratar bem, há tanto tempo_

_Porque é assim quando estou amando?_

_Estou encolhendo e ficarei para sempre sozinha_

_Você é tão gentil, esse é o jeito que você é, mas, oh_

_Eu não sei, eu não sei_

_Porque eu sou assim_

_Nós estávamos tão apaixonados e você está aqui agora, mas, oh_

_Eu não sei_

_Eu quero me encontrar agora_

_Baby, eu sinto muito, mesmo quando estou com você, eu estou sozinha_

_Eu devo estar em deficiênca no amor_

_Por favor, perdoe essa pessoa horrível que eu sou_

_Sinto muito, esta é a minha e sua história_

_Eu não devo ser digna dessa coisa chamada amor_

_Mesmo quando estou ao seu lado_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Porque eu sou apenas outra garota_

_Esta noite é solitária, eu..._

_Não aguento mais isso, adeus_

_Porque eu sou apenas outra garota_

_Eu estou sozinha_

_Mesmo que eu esteja ao seu lado agora, baby eu estou tão sozinha_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely._

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

_Baby eu estou tão sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha_

- Bela música você quem fez? – inquiriu certo moreno entrando na sala e pegando Hermione de surpresa, ela derrubou seu caderno de canções no chão.

- Não pode chegar assim assustando as pessoas! – ela reclamou zangada.

- Desculpe! Você sabe onde o R...

- Sala de jogos! – ela foi direta.

- Valeu... É mesmo uma música linda, devia cantar no próximo show!

O moreno seguiu para o salão de jogos e deixou a morena pensativa, ela só não sabia se estava assim pelas lembranças da música ou pelos lindos olhos verdes que a encararam a pouco.


	6. I Think I'm Ugly

**Cap6. I think I'm ugly! **

**... **

A semana passou-se corrida. As meninas deram uma entrevista para duas revistas famosas na Inglaterra e surgiu o boato de que Cho e Cedrico estavam namorando. Formando o Shipper ChoDrico.

- Não creio nas calúnias que esse blog está a publicar! – exclamou Cho descendo as escadas da casa dos Weasleys as pressas com seu notebook em mãos.

- O que é dessa vez Cho? – inquiriu Luna tirando os fones de ouvido, que estavam baixos, por isso a loira ouvira.

- Simplesmente fui traída! Disseram que viram Cedrico com uma loira misteriosa, perto do nosso novo colégio! Que vagabunda é essa? – inquiriu a asiática brava.

- Vocês nem estão namorando, então abaixa a bola Sushi! – falou Gina debochada enquanto fazia as unhas dos pés.

- Calma Cho, foi só um mal entendido, mas tenho que concordar com a Ginny! – falou Hermione.

- Ai gente! Eu descobri que gosto do garoto e surgiram rumores, quase verdadeiros, por que ele não me dá bola então? – a morena indagou sentando-se, desapontada no sofá.

- Oras, isso é coisa que fã inventa! E aquela vez que só por que o Joe Jonas me deu uma carona a Demi Lovato quase me matou pelo Twitter! – exclamou Luna.

- Verdade Cho! – iniciou Hermione, tentando amenizar as coisas. – só deixa pra lá que passa!

- Vou ouvir você Hermione! – falou a Chang.

- Bem meninas, em algumas horas começa nosso ultimo ano letivo, como vocês estão psicologicamente falando? – inquiriu Gina curiosa.

- Estou tranquila! Só que é uma escola com outras pessoas famosas, eu acho que devíamos chegar abalando! – disse Luna, que apesar de ser modesta era meio extravagante quando queria.

- Luna tem razão! – disse Cho levantando-se do sofá em posição de vitória, junto com Luna.

- Que tipo de abalo? – inquiriu Hermione curiosa.

- Música meninas! – exclamou Luna. – devíamos chegar cantando no colégio, iria ajudar na publicidade, imagina se isso vaza! E eu sei que vai então...

- Okay! Mas, nos chamarão de metidas! – advertiu Hermione.

- E quem se importa! – foi a vez de Gina se pronunciar.

- Eu não! – exclamou Luna.

- Muito menos eu! – Cho quem disse.

- Somos duas! – disse Ginny.

- Somos quatro então! – falou Hermione animada.

A aula das meninas, pelo contrário de outras escolas, no primeiro dia começava a tarde, quase quando já virava noite.

Então, elas saíram de casa levando as malas, já que a escola funcionava em sistema de semi-internato, e assim que chegaram lá, foram surpreendidas por fãs, meninas do primeiro ano que as amavam e fariam tudo por elas.

- Não esperava por isso! – disse Gina enquanto dava alguns autógrafos ao entrar na escola.

- Muito menos eu! – disse Cho sorrindo.

- Meninas, olhem lá! – falou Luna apontando pra uma garota, aparentando ser do primeiro ano, num canto do corredor do extenso colégio. Ela estava tristonha e vestia uma camisa da banda, o que chamara a atenção de Luna e das outras.

- Vamos logo falar com ela! – disse Hermione se aproximando da garota. – hey! – a castanha cumprimentou.

- Olá. – a garota disse desanimada.

- Você é nossa fã não é? – inquiriu Gina. – gostaria de ver o que temos preparado pra hoje?

A menina as encarou e sorriu, ela era muito fofa, com seu cachos loiros e olhos cor de mel.

(Hermione)

_Balkge useobojiman_

_Nae mame deulji anha_

_Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Eu estou tentando sorrir abertamente mas_

_Eu não gosto disso_

_Eu não sou atraente, eu não sou bonita_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Luna)

_Norael bulleobojiman_

_Amudo deutji anha_

_Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Eu estou tentando cantar mas_

_Ninguém está ouvindo_

_Eu não sou atraente, eu não sou bonita_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Cho)

_Nan wae ireohke motnan geolkka_

_Eoddeokhamyeon nado neocheoreom hwanhage_

_Useobol su isseolkka_

_Por que eu sou feia assim?_

_O que eu devo fazer para ser capaz de sorrir_

_Tão claramente como você?_

(Gina)

_Ddo hwagana wae neul wanbyeokhaji mothae_

_I ggaejin geoul sok motnan moseubeul hyanghae_

_Tathagiman hae_

_Eu estou ficando com raiva novamente, por que eu não posso ser perfeita?_

_Eu simplesmente coloco a culpa de minha má aparência aparência_

_Nesse espelho quebrado_

(Luna)

_Chyeodabojima jigeum I neuggimi shilheonan_

_Eodironga sumgoman shipeo_

_Beoseo nago shipeo_

_I sesangeun geojitmal_

_Não olhe pra mim, eu odeio esse sentimento agora_

_Eu quero me esconder em algum lugar,_

_Eu quero fugir_

_Esse mundo está cheio de mentiras_

(Hermione)

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin'_

_Me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_

_I'm ugly_

_Eu me acho feia_

_E que ninguém quer me amar_

_Assim como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara dizendo_

_Que eu sou bonita_

_Eu me acho feia_

_E que ninguém quer me amar_

_Assim como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara porque eu sei_

_Que eu sou feia_

(Gina)

_Nal shwipge ihaehandago hajima_

_Mot saenggigo bbiddoleojin nae maeumi neol_

_Wonmanghaljido molla_

_Não me diga que você pode me entender tão facilmente_

_Meu coração feio e torto pode mesmo vir a ressentir você_

_Não me force a falar_

(Luna)

_Mal shikijima nan neowa eoulliji mothae_

_Geu jalnan nunbit sok chagawoon gashiki nal_

_Summakhige hae _

_Eu não sou certa para você_

_O frio incomodo dentro daquele olhar de pena_

_Me sufoca_

(Gina)

_Dagaojima neoui gwanshimjocha shilheo nan_

_Eodironga ddeonago shipeo sori chigo_

_Shipeo_

_I sesangeun geojitmal_

_Não se aproxime, eu nem mesmo quero sua preocupação_

_Eu quero fugir para algum lugar,_

_Eu quero gritar_

_Esse mundo está cheio de mentiras_

(Hermione)

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin'_

_Me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_

_I'm ugly_

_Eu me acho feia_

_E que ninguém quer me amar_

_Assim como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara dizendo_

_Que eu sou bonita_

_Eu acho que eu sou feia_

_E ninguém quer me amar_

_Como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara porque eu sei_

_Que eu sou feia_

(Cho)

_All alone_

_I'm all alone x 2_

_Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo_

_Gyeoten amudo eopseo_

_All alone I'm all alone x 2_

_I'm always all alone_

_Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo_

_Gyeoten geu nugudo nal anajul saram eopseo_

_Completamente sozinha_

_Eu estou completamente sozinha x2_

_Não há tal coisa como aconchego_

_Não há ninguém do meu lado_

_Completamente sozinha, eu estou completamente sozinha x2_

_Eu estou sempre sozinha_

_Não há tal coisa como aconchego_

_Próximo a mim, não há ninguém nem mesmo para me abraçar_

(Hermione)

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin'_

_Me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty_

_I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know_

_I'm ugly_

_Eu me acho feia_

_E que ninguém quer me amar_

_Assim como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara dizendo_

_Que eu sou bonita_

_Eu acho que eu sou feia_

_E ninguém quer me amar_

_Como ela eu quero ser bonita_

_Eu quero ser bonita_

_Não minta na minha cara porque eu sei_

_Que eu sou feia_

As meninas só fizeram mesmo a capela, mas ficou bem trabalhado e as pessoas que estavam em volta estavam aplaudindo, inclusive a garota.

- Que bagunça é essa aqui?! – exclamou um homem alto e totalmente vestido de preto, conhecido mais como Severus Snape. – eu fiz uma pergunta! – voltou a falar.

- Na verdade essa duas malucas começaram a cantar do nada diretor e pra piorar um carinha colocou a batida do nada! Pareceu coisa de filme, mas foi bem real, ridículo! – disse uma garota que as Wilds identificaram como sendo cara de porco.

- Nossa não se pode nem ter um Happy Hour nesse colégio que primitivo! – disse Gina olhando com desdém pra cara de porco e pro seboso de cabelos pretos.

- Bem, como você mesma disse isso aqui é um colégio! As senhoritas já vão começar o ano cumprindo detenção, todos os dias durante um mês na minha sala! – ele disse e saiu logo dali.

As quatro ao invés de serem vaiadas foram aplaudidas começaram a cumprimentá-las e a pedir autógrafos!

- Eu vou amar isso aqui! – exclamou Gina enquanto autografava a camisa de um menino.

- Nós também! – exclamaram de volta, Luna e Cho.

- Detenção não... – Mione baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.


End file.
